Sake brings us together
by XRain-StormX
Summary: Gaara&Neji. Neji never really had sake before, but Tenten did not know that. So when are little Neji gets drunk he does something he will regret… Or will he? As far as Neji knows he just got him self in deep trouble. Haven't got the time to update now
1. Chapter 1, im going to die

Sake brings people together

XRain-StormX: Hello this is my new fanfic I hope you enjoy!

Clawpaw: but what's with the name?

XRain-StormX: Ah… the name… well you'll find out when you read it.

Clawpaw: oook…

XRain-StormX: I do not own Naruto so leave my alone!

* * *

Sitting in a living room the two partners battled it out. "Oh crap, you in trouble!" Tenten said laughing "shut up" Neji Grumbled running a hand through his hair "ha-ha, what did I tell you about getting drunk?" Tenten teased "shut up; shut up; shut up!" Neji hissed glaring at the brunet "poor Neji, your going to be killed" Tenten continued sitting down next to him on the cream-colored couch Neji sighed looking defeated "….why didn't you stop me?" he asked wearily. His head slumped on to the back of the couch were his eyes wandered the ceiling. _He was going to die, a slow painful death._ "Well I did not get there in time sorry I pulled you off of him though" Tenten said looking over at the TV which had a random comical plastered to the screen. "I hate my life. Why did I take that dammed glass you gave me?" Neji asked slowly closing his eyes _Garra will have my head for sure. I'm going to DIE!_ Neji started hitting his head against the back of the couch, when that made his head-ach worse; he stopped and slumped even more into the couch. "Well you said you wanted a drink..." Tenten said "bitch all you gave me was five glasses of sake." Neji muttered receiving a hard whack to the head by Tenten "owwwww" Neji gave a weak sigh "you evil bitch it hurts". This time he shielded his precious hair and head with the pillow located next to him. "Idiot" Tenten spat "oh why are you so evil to me? Why?" Neji asked Tenten his voice muffled by the pillow. "I can't even go out of the house with out wondering. am I going to die today?"

* * *

Flash back

* * *

Neji just happened to find the red head sitting by the river. His arms brought his legs close to his chest, wile his head nestled on one knee. "Hiya Garra-Chan!" the drunken Neji said happily. Garra did not move he simply stated "you're drunk." Neji came closer and sat down beside Garra "hm?" before Garra could respond Neji said something completely different "your hair is the same color as a strawberry" he commented poking the Garra on the head. Garra twitched "do you what something?" he hissed venom. Neji nodded and kissed Garra on the cheek. That's when Tenten finally found him. "Neji!" Tenten quickly pulled Neji away and told him to go play in traffic which Neji said yes to and started to skip away. Tenten stared at Garra shivering slightly at the murderous glare he was giving her. "…I…u...mm…s…sorry….Neji...is— Garra cut the stuttering girl off "drunk, go away before I strip you of your soul". Tenten almost screamed instead she ran off as fast as she could. "NEJI GET BACK HERE!" she yelled trying to reach Neji before he took Tenten up on her previous offer of playing in traffic

* * *

End flash back

* * *

"Thanks for the complement, and I did not mess up your life, your drunken self did" Tenten said in as serious tone she could muster but she started laughing when Neji gave her a 'you make my life a living hell' look. "You're going to have to get out of the house sooner or later. Rock Lee said he will not get your food for you forever." Tenten said dryly. "I'd rather not get a pound of sand toppled on me" Neji muttered pressing the pillow even closer to his face. "Neji, even if you don't go out side Garra will kill you in your sleep" Tenten said calmly. _Oh great that makes me feel better…_ Neji thought wishing that this had never happened. _How am I going to survive?_

_

* * *

_

XRain-StormX: Well another day another doughnut

Clawpaw: what does this have to do with doughnuts?

XRain-StormX: it doesn't.

Clawpaw: but you said—

XRain-StormX: I said nothing. Any way how do you like it so far?

Clawpaw: please review starry eyed


	2. Chapter 2 omg black shape!

XRain-StormX: sigh sorry about the wait my coughevilcoughevilcough cousin came over and annoyed me cries

Clawpaw: she was only there for 3 and a half days…

XRain-StormX: I know torture!

Clawpaw: she hates kids…

XRain-StormX: SHE STOLE THE PHONE AWAY FROM ME WHEN I WAS TALKING TO MY REALLY REALLY LOUD FRIEND AND SCREAMED IN THE PHONE "I CAN HERE YOU! YOU REATARD!" cries and my friend was already mad and its soooooo verry easy to get her mad so she took all her anger out on meee

Clawpaw: yes she is a nut case the both of them

XRain-StormX: yeah….. any way that why oh and we have a test in school too… that's another reason…

Clawpaw: yeah ok… can we get on with the fan fiction now?

XRain-StormX: yeah yeah.. I do not own Naruto  sniffles

Chapter 2

The next day…

"Do I really have to do this?" Neji asked. Tenten sighed and hit him on the head with a rolled-up magazine she had been holding. "ow dammit; I'm not a dog!" Neji hissed. "Sure your not, And yes you have to apologize or you're gonna be dead by morning." Tenten stated "I'll probably be dead by morning anyway…" Neji muttered. "That's the sprit!" Tenten yelled either not hearing or not caring about what Neji had just said. She started pushing Neji out the door then down the dirt path that lead away from Konoha and into country-side type land with a stream leading into the forest. After Tenten had talked Rock lee into taking a 'youthful mission' around Konoha to find Gaara, Rock lee had reported back that he was near the river, and that is were Neji had to go. Neji started twitching in annoyance when Tenten kept following. "Tenten I can go by myself, I'd rather not go any were with you anyway after what happened when I spent time with you at that stupid party." Neji said as calmly as he could but his already short temper was wearing thinner. "Sorry, I don't want to anger the great Neji, Ill leave you to your lover!" Tenten said sarcastically and ran away before Neji had time to hit her. After a few minutes of walking next to the stream, there was a movement in the bushes and a black shape streaked onto Neji's leg and he fell over on the impact.

XRain-StormX: haha cliffy!

Clawpaw: you're evil

XRain-StormX: yeah I know. Oh and I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to leave it here cuz its like 'omg what just tackled Neji!'

Clawpaw: meannie

XRain-StormX: Oh and if you did not know Konoha is the Leaf village

Clawpaw: buh-bye!

XRain-StormX: see ya later!


	3. Chapter 3, the cat and the sand

XRain-StormX: Hiya new chapter!

Clawpaw: yeah, and she did not take a month to do it either!

XRain-StormX: whacks Clawpaw with fan haaahahaha n..no it does not EVER take me that long..

Clawpaw: humph well fine then

Fonts you should know:

_Thinking (usually Neji I'll tell if it's some one else)_

"Talking"

**Stress on words**

Important words

XRain-StormX: I don't own Naruto (I'd rather own Garra and Neji, Naruto can be there entertainment)

What happened last time…

After a few minutes of walking next to the stream, there was a movement in the bushes and a black shape streaked onto Neji's leg and he fell over on the impact.

"Wha...Neko?" Neji looked down at his left leg to see a cat chewing on a button on the pocket, of his pants he picked the all black cat with both hands and brought it closer to his face "mrreoww" the cat mewed in annoyance and opened its eyes to look at who had disturbed it eating the shiny thingy. Neji gasped slightly at the cats light teal eyes. _Just like Gaara…_ The cat was getting even more annoyed this person picked her up but did not pet her? And instead of petting her he is just staring? She brought a paw up and smacked Neji lightly on the nose bringing him out of his trance. Neji set the cat down and petted it softly on the head the cat purred then jumped on Neji's shoulder. Still purring she rubbed her head on Neji's neck. "Are you going to stay with me?" Neji asked sighing he did not have time for this! He got up and started walking the cat stayed hooked to his shoulder purring slightly. _What is with this cat? It just randomly came, flying out of the bushes and clung to me like its known me forever. Does Tenten have trained cat spies or something?_ Neji shivered at the thought of Tenten training millions or cats to do her bidding. After a few moments he came upon the red-headed, sand master in the same position he was in when Neji had saw him last His gourd lying next to him. Garra slowly raised his hand and a small crow landed on the limb. Cocking its head to one side, it felt Neji's presence, cawed and flew away. "What do you want?" Garra asked without even looking up. Neji slightly flinched at the coldness of his voice but he was not going to give up. "I wanted to say sorry for… I did not mean to…" Neji noticed that it did not seem Garra was listing to him. He was watching the cat as it batted at a butterfly. "um here, sorry for two days ago.." Neji said prying the cat off his shoulder. His shoulder stung slightly when the cat had not wanted to let go and dug its claws in to the soft flesh. Neji knelt down and handed the wiggling cat to Garra. The she-cat purred and rubbed up against Garra's chest. _I hope he likes cats…_ Neji nervously thought.

XRain-StormX: well end of chapter sorry for the shortness 

Clawpaw: don't forget to R&R!

XRain-StormX: one more thing do you like riddles?

_Nancy is a very attractive clerk in a candy store. She is 19 years old, is a freshman at an Ivy League University, wears fashionable clothes, and is a highly competent mathematician. She has done a least squares analysis on her weight during the last two years and has found that the best fitting polynomial is a cubic equation. What does she weigh?_

Clawpaw: Answer will be on next chapter!


End file.
